The proposed F31 represents a first step in a research [unreadable] trajectory investigating HIV risk factors among high- risk youth. This research proposal's focus on young sexual-minority males complements the prevention agenda of the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, which, in 2005 called for the development of "culturally diverse prevention and education services" to address the continued high prevalence rates of HIV infection in YMSM, particularly those who are African American. The role of sexual identity development as an HIV risk factor for these youth has received scant attention. This sequential mixed method study will use multiple methods to investigate the following broad aims: (1) identify the cognitive and behavioral pathways of HIV risk, and (2) explore the impact and meaning of sexual identity development processes, experiences, and signal events. This study will begin to fill a key gap in the HIV prevention literature by investigating the specific HIV risk factors for a vulnerable and understudied population of youth. Critical knowledge generated about the HIV-related cognitive, behavioral, and developmental risk factors of sexual minority youth will lay the groundwork for future intervention studies with this population. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]